


A Worthy Sacrifice

by Midnight_Blossom



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: A little angst?, Alisha and Rose are Sorey's squad, Also Edna and the Rest, Alternate Universe, Edna is still a big sister, Even if she doesn't appear, Gen, GuardianMikleo, Hedalf is just another butt, ImmortalSorey, Just a random idea I had, Lailah is mom, M/M, Mikleo is a little Guardian of Worlds, My attempt at a better work, No Smut, Not sure what kind yet, Other, Read at Your Own Risk, Sacrifice, Slow Burn, Sorey is ungendered, Yeah... Sorry not Sorry., also relationships, just pain, strangers to friends to maybe more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9539996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Blossom/pseuds/Midnight_Blossom
Summary: "It might have started with Lailah but..."Edna looked at Mikleo, knowing before he even met her gaze. His eyes were burning with a passion he hadn't had, not in all the short years of being a Guardian. She sighed and turned, facing Sorey and meeting his look of desperation.Mikleo laughed, his voice ringing as his courts dyed themselves into a rainbow of emotions."Thanks Edna. I owe you one."





	1. THE BEGINNING

**Author's Note:**

> So just a random Idea I had and I was like,
> 
> "That might fit Sorey and Mikleo perfectly... Let's do it."
> 
> So here it is.
> 
> My something or over.

Mikleo wonders how anyone could do so much damage to a single world. 

 

The world he is talking about is… well, humans have called it Earth, though Observers once labeled it as “Arbor” or land of the trees. For very obvious reasons.

 

Well… A bit less obvious now than before.

 

Actually, no longer is anything obvious other than the fact that it will never be what is once was. 

 

The world is now brown and dying, the trees no longer alive to define the planet or connect the name to the object. 

 

But that is no longer of importance because…

 

The world is dead now anyways. 

 

The humans… no longer tread upon the soil. Nature has abandoned the poor ground. Air has left and water no longer carves through earth.

 

There is just a simple dust coating the lonely planet and Mikleo is wondering how anyone could have done it.

 

Well… not just a single "anyone" but a very grand population of “anyone”s. 

 

Anyone being the humans. 

 

The deed done was simple destruction.

 

And now, their world is gone and soon… they too will be gone. 

 

So here they stand, in front of Mikleo and on their knees (not really standing but you get the idea), trying to win their world back.

 

Trying to save their “future”.

 

-

 

“You want me to… save the world that you yourselves have destroyed?”

 

The two humans nod vigorously, their heads bobbing like small toys too broken to stop properly. They bow lower, their heads touching the white of the ground, and whisper into it.

 

“Please. This is all we ask.”

 

It isn’t and Mikleo knows this and they do as well but it seems humans are a lot smarter than Mikleo has taken them for.

 

“But it isn’t… Saving a planet is not a simple task.”

 

“It will require a sacrifice.”

 

They are bobbing their heads again, their golden hair flapping in rhythm. 

 

It is a nice trick, Mikleo thinks. 

 

But then they speak again and their sickly voices ruin the image.

 

“We have prepared one. Please accept it.”

 

This, Mikleo thinks, is exactly why he hates humans.

 

More than the destruction of their worlds, more than the secrets of their hearts, more than the deceit of their souls.

 

It is their willingness to sacrifice another.

 

The “sacrifice” walks up in chains. She, despite her apparent “comrades” clothing and appearances, is dressed in rags too small to completely cover her body. She, despite natural human instinct, is covered in more dirt and bandages than actual clothing. She, despite the small fact that humans are creatures of many emotions, is bloody and beaten and barely standing.

 

This is exactly the reason, Mikleo thinks.

 

Humans are truly disgusting things Nature has abandoned. 

 

He almost hisses in complete anger and disgust but silences himself. 

 

He knows a losing battle when he sees one. 

 

“So, this is the sacrifice you are giving? A dying human for a dying world?”

 

One man looks up, his blue eyes shining brightly, a secret obvious in them.

 

“This one cannot die. This one is immortal. An eternal gift for an eternal gift.”

 

Gift, the man says. A girl with no fault for a thousand faulty pieces of world. It is a joke really. Mikleo knows it. He also knows he should reject them and just destroy the pitiful creatures before they try to reason with someone else again.

 

But then he sees the girl, the way she seemingly hangs by fraying ropes and he sighs.

 

If only Edna was here. She could do this for him.

 

“I’ll accept your gift. And you will accept mine. But remember this human.”

 

“I never give the same gift twice.”

 

The men grovel into the ground, their murmurs of appreciation grating into Mikleo’s ears. He almost silences them but instead simply waves and brings the tiny world into his hands. 

 

He likes this small world, even if the once green colors slowly faded into dinged browns and blacks. 

 

He breathes onto it and then watches as the world begins to come alive again.

 

Green once more covers the lands and blue begins to run across the small sphere again. 

 

He sighs happily and then looks down at the men with a neutral state. 

 

“It is restored. Leave the girl and leave me and never return.”

 

They do without much of anything. They run from the court, the doors closing behind them and the silence once more returning. Mikleo blinks and looks at the girl, taking in the fact that her eyes were swollen closed. 

 

“They are gone.”

 

The strings seem to cut and she falls, her body crumpling into a small ball as she meets the ground with a single breath. Mikleo watches the show before jumping from his spot on the top of the steps and moving towards her.

 

Humans never liked being close to him but they could hardly complain if they were sleeping. 

 

And she is. Her eyes are still swollen and her body is still beaten and her legs and arms are still in bandages but she is sleeping and quite soundly from what Mikleo sees. 

 

He sighs and gently moves his fingers to hover just over her hair, a wave of chocolate compared to the seas of gold he has seen before. 

 

“You are quite the human… Never met one who couldn’t die…”

 

He is whispering though he is not sure why - maybe it has to do with the fact that she is sleeping. But as he whispers, his breath reaches out to her and he gently rubs circles into her temple, letting his power reach into her body.

 

She gently begins to glow and he continues his ministrations, watching as her body slowly relaxes and renews itself. 

 

The blood disappears and the bruises are now gone and she is simply a girl with whiter skin than most and brown hair that moves down to meet her feet. The bands imprisoning her disappear as well, forming themselves into bubbles and floating into the air to dance around him. 

 

Her eyes remain close but her mouth, thin lips redder and more blump now without the bust, open slightly to puff air into his space. He thinks that it might be fine.

 

Just for now. 

 

But he continues on still, letting her rest as he touches her head, watching her memories and emotions and feelings and knowledge and power that makes her the reason for becoming a sacrifice. 

 

A name pulls itself onto his lips and a genuine smile frames the word as he breathes it into his space, a small thing taking form and value.

 

“Sorey.”


	2. THE WAIT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And with the familiar discovery that humans had once again ruined the planet Lailah had blessed them with, Sorey knew it was only a matter of time.
> 
> Desperate times called for desperate measures.
> 
> Drastic ones even.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am on a writing streak and enjoying every moment. 
> 
> So here is chapter two.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

Sorey saw it coming from a mile away.

 

When the trees had first begun to die, the malevolence just too much for Nature to handle any longer, Alisha and Rose had instantly placed Sorey on tentative house arrest.

 

And while he loved his friends dearly, he knew of the risks more than anyone.

 

Many people knew of his status and while some did love and treat him like a normal human (Alisha, Rose, the weirdo Zaveid and Lailah before them) there were those who simply wished to use him for their own gain.

 

Like Hedalf.

 

Sorey had a hate for the man since the moment they met and he was (secretly of course) pleased to learn Hedalf felt the same about him.

 

And with the familiar discovery that humans had once again ruined the planet Lailah had blessed them with, Sorey knew it was only a matter of time.

 

Desperate times called for desperate measures.

 

Drastic ones even.

 

Hedalf had appeared at his dwelling, when the two girls were asleep and Sorey had snuck out to watch the Moon.

 

He had simply stared at him, an army of sick people with him, all armed but terrified to enter Sorey’s place of rest.

 

A set of ruins with traps both lasting the test of time and made from scratch by Rose and Alisha, designed for the very purpose of allowing Sorey the right to provoke others to their doom.

 

But Hedalf was smart and wise.

 

And, even with all of his knowledge, he was also stubbornly dumb.

 

A dragon had sat among their midsts, called upon by the evil within the humans.

 

Sorey had simply glared him down, his voice barely contained.

 

“You would damn this world for simply another day of corruption Hedalf!?”

 

The man had the audacity to smile at him.

 

“Not at all Immortal. I am simply providing a means to save our “future”. Of course, the courts do not open for those of us without purity and well…” He had glanced up the ruins, where the girls slept, “We have three fine chosen ones sleeping right here.”

 

“Child’s stories Hedalf. No one knows if the courts even exist. The humans have destroyed the world. This is our end.”

 

Hedalf had merely scoffed, “Was it not your mentor, Lailah of the Lake, who proved the worth of those stories?”

 

Sorey had felt the prick then, the small pain that told him he was getting too emotional.

 

Lailah would have scolded him.

 

Or burned Hedalf to nonexistence.

 

Sorey had sighed and turned to the dragon. It had roared but dared not move and Sorey had known then that he could control this.

 

The malevolence would not win.

 

Lailah had made sure of that and it was Sorey’s turn to do it again.

 

-

 

“Sorey” sleeps.

 

A lot.

 

Mikleo has learned this as the figure has slept in the same spot for…

 

A while now.

 

Mikleo never follows the human world’s way of time but he does like to see when the sun rises and sets. He also loves when the Moon appears in their sky so he knows at least that much.

 

The sun has come and gone three times now with the Moon currently holding its place among the stars for the fourth time since “Sorey” has slept within Mikleo’s domain.

 

Four Moons and three suns.

 

It has been a while and yet the “Sorey” still sleeps, their peaceful slumber undisturbed by Mikleo who simply does everything in his power not to stare at the human for more than a few minutes at a time.

 

He is currently failing, his small body laid out beside the human, his face close enough to feel the breath from red lips.

 

Mikleo, through the power of his abilities, has come to know a little about the “Sorey”.

 

They are neither boy nor girl.

 

“Sorey” is not a girl in the sense of he does not possess the obvious body parts of females from the human realm.

 

But “Sorey” also does not possess any male parts from the human realm.

 

“Sorey” seems to go by a male identity but also has never stopped anyone when they assume “Sorey” is a girl.

 

Mikleo has hence labeled “Sorey” a potential “they” until they decide to wake up and introduce themselves to him.

 

Better if sooner than later.

 

He stares at the “Sorey” for a moment longer before he sighs to himself and moves, walking to his stage and tapping the soft white stones once.

 

Instantly, his small white world forms into a room surrounded completely by books.

 

His library, personally collected by himself and Edna, who seems to enjoy bringing him books from the different worlds she guards.

 

The “Sorey” now sleeps on a rug that sits in front of the door to his realm, the body still not waking from their slumber.

 

A small section, a simple three row bookshelf that sits next to his stage holds the books he holds most dearly, collected by his closest thing to a mother.

 

He can still hear her chiding voice as he walks to the bookcase, her voice soft as she starts scolding him.

 

_‘You need to visit your realms more Mikleo-san. I know it is hard on you since… But it is not good to not know what you guard. One day… You might not be able to do anything to protect it…’_

 

He stops and looks to above the sleeping human.

 

The world… Arbor floats, the green and blue molding and hiding behind puffs of white.

 

The purity in the world is still there, the malevolence no longer evident in any part of it.

 

Mikleo thinks it is fine, knows Edna would disagree, and vehemently understands _she_ would simply scold him again. He turns his back to grab a book from the bookcase, sitting on the floor next to the “Sorey” and opening the book.

  
Might as well as read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Feedback welcome! 
> 
> Thanks for reading this mess of mine. 
> 
> Lailah is... yeah. Sorey is also... yeah. 
> 
> The squad is almost here. Almost.
> 
> Stay tuned.


	3. THE MEETING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a sight that made Sorey glad he couldn’t die of a heart attack.
> 
> Or a nosebleed.
> 
> But besides the point.
> 
> Sorey sat in front of the small Guardian and answered his questions, honestly loving the conversation he was having.

Sorey wakes with nightmares. 

 

Mikleo had been reading when Sorey starts to fidget, their body slightly curling in on itself as they sleep on their side. 

 

Mikleo stops and the library disappears to return back to his barren white court, the rug vanishing from under Sorey as they begin to steadily get more agitated. 

 

They jerk around, falling onto their back and Mikleo notes Sorey looks to be in deep pain. He instantly jumps up and walks over to Sorey, his hand outstretched to soothe the human from their own mind. 

 

Tears slide down their eyes and Mikleo stops his advance as Sorey whispers, barely audible.

 

“Please… Lai-”

 

Their face contorts in pure pain and they scream a shout as they jerk up, Mikleo jumping back in fear and falling onto his bottom. 

 

Mikleo watches as Sorey gasps, their eyes giant orbs not yet looking at the world around them. They take a few minutes, their hands digging into the stone and their body gently shaking, the remnants of the dream still haunting their body. 

 

Then they look around, finally realizing they weren’t at home. 

 

“What in the…?”

 

Mikleo gasps as they turn to him, their eyes widening in surprise. 

 

Their eyes are green, a deep color but not dark, not the emerald of a long spring spent in the trees. 

 

It is closer to jade. Closer to the fighting Nature that blooms everywhere, the persistent grass and lovely wild flowers all through Arbor. 

 

It is more the color of life, Mikleo thinks.

 

Sorey blinks at him for a second, eyes wide and mouth slightly opened with cheeks dusted a healthy shade of pink.

 

Mikleo suddenly realizes that the human is staring. 

 

At him.

 

He suddenly blushes and stands, his mind drawing blanks at how he was supposed to talk to the human. Even with Sorey being in his realm, he hadn’t thought too much about it.

 

And now here they stand, both parties silently staring, Sorey at Mikleo and Mikleo at anywhere else.

 

Then Sorey speaks, his voice a bit higher than Mikleo thought it would sound.

 

“Are you the new Guardian?”

 

Milkeo blinks and then turns to Sorey again, his eyes narrowing slightly. Sorey is giving him a look of curiosity and amusement.

 

Mikleo nods, his voice coming out surprisingly strong and smooth.

 

“I am the Guardian Mikleo. I watch over five worlds, one of which is the world Arbor, the one you know as Earth. You have been brought forth as a sacrifice to save your world, the people choosing to abandon you in order to save themselves.”

 

Sorey smiles slightly, like they were exasperated at the idea Mikleo was presenting to them.

 

“They didn’t abandon me.”

 

Mikleo frowns but says no more, changing the subject.

 

“You are here as the sacrifice which means that I should have just killed you and poured your blood over your world but…” 

 

Mikleo stops for a second, not knowing why he hadn't done just that. Why he had tended to the wounds, why he had given him a place to rest for so long.

 

Something made him curious about the human before, something to warrant more than he ever gave the other worlds.

 

The image of a certain person comes to his mind but he shakes his head, dismissing the thought.

 

Sorey peeked at him from their spot, their legs moving to cross comfortably.

 

“But?”

 

Mikleo looks at them, his eyes shining brightly.

 

“I am curious. You are a weird human and I have many questions. So I have decided to keep you as a Witness and just learn about your world from you.”

 

Sorey frowns, his eyes falling slightly.

 

“Witness…?”

 

Mikleo nods and he sits close to Sorey, on the floor. 

 

“A Witness is someone who has lived in the world and comes and gives me a… report on the workings of their world. Usually done by Observers since they are weird ones themselves but I have never met a human like yourself. So I wish to know the world through your eyes.”

 

“Please, play with me a bit human. It is not like you can do much else.”

 

-

 

Mikleo was… interesting. 

 

And beautiful.

 

He had white hair that looked so fluffy that Sorey wondered how much trouble he would be in if he just touched it. He had fair skin and even fairer face, the lines more suited for maybe a girl. 

 

Or angel.

 

He was a little thing, his body more agile and built for flexibility though muscle showed through his outfit. 

 

And what an outfit.

 

It was a thing to be observed. He wore a high collar that fell into a vested cape split into a tails that flowed down either side of his small body. His torso was covered with a belt corset, the small strips reflecting the curves of his body. He wore pants underneath and plain shoes that somehow looked more pristine than anything else.

 

But the thing that caught him the most were his eyes.

 

They were a bright and shining amethyst, like one of the more rare and valuable items he and Rose would find on ruin explorations.

 

He resembled altogether the equivalent of a small god or maybe a holy angel, his presence more ethereal than real.

 

It was a sight that made Sorey glad he couldn’t die of a heart attack.

 

Or a nosebleed.

 

But besides the point. 

 

Sorey sat in front of the small Guardian and answered his questions, honestly loving the conversation he was having. 

 

Even though it was more like Mikleo was just poking and prodding at the very idea of Sorey himself.

 

That was, until he started asking about the obvious elephants in the room.

 

“So… are you a boy or a girl?”

 

“I am a boy.”

 

Mikleo stared hard at him, a hand gently tapping his chin.

 

“But you are not a male identified by humans.”

 

Sorey nodded. It was a good point. 

 

And he wasn’t going to ask how he knew that. 

 

Not going down that road.

 

“I am a boy. No worries. I… am stuck with this… body after a…. Certain incident happened.”

 

Mikleo was basically eyeing him into submission, his amethyst eyes sparkling in a way that told Sorey he was going to be badgered into telling him everything. Sooner or later.

 

Probably sooner.

 

He couldn’t say he was bothered by the thought.

 

“What happened that made your body like this!? Was it something in the human realm? A danger? A curse? Maybe some magic we don’t know about?”

 

Sorey smiled but didn’t answer, his face a show of what he thought was apologetic and sincere.

 

“I don’t really… talk about it…”

 

Mikleo frowned but didn’t argue thankfully, his eyes trailing his body before he spoke again.

 

“What about this: the humans who brought you said that you were immortal. Is it true?”

 

Sorey blanched and then rubbed his neck, his eyes looking around the white room instead of at his interrogator. 

 

“Well… uh, that is…”

 

Mikleo sighed and waved his hand.

 

“Not up for discussion either then. Fine.”

 

Sorey smiled sheepishly.

 

“Sorry uh… Guardian Mikleo? I just… don’t like talking about those things too much. Never a good discussion.”

 

Mikleo pouted, his lip jutting out slightly as his eyes frowned. 

 

Sorey couldn’t tell if he was mad or just frustrated.

 

It was rather cute either way. 

 

Mikleo spoke again, his face morphing into something closer to observation.

 

Like he was studying Sorey.

 

“What about this conversation. How did the humans treat you? The ones that knew of your… condition and the ones that didn’t?”

 

Sorey tilted his head, not sure where he was going with the question.

 

“Uh well, some are super nice to me. Like most of the elders. Some treat me like any other human, like Rose and Alisha!” He beamed at Mikleo, “They are the best. And then, well like everywhere, there are those who… would rather not live close enough to catch my eye.”

 

“Like the humans who sacrificed you to save themselves?”

 

Sorey flinched, the tone of Mikleo’s voice not very objective. 

 

“They did what they had to do. It was the only way to save the world from the malevolence.”

 

“It was a sacrifice that had to be made.”

 

He saw the frown that was placed on Mikleo’s face, a contortion that brought a gut-wrenching feeling to his stomach. 

 

It wasn’t a face the little Guardian should have Sorey thought. 

 

Before Sorey could comment any further, something behind  him slammed open and Mikleo jumped to his feet, his face falling into confused shock.

 

Sorey turned and saw a storm of a person walk in.

 

A small girl, maybe younger than Mikleo, stormed in, an umbrella twirling around her. She wore a detailed outfit that differed than Mikleo’s but also seemed to match him well. She gave Sorey a look before glaring Mikleo down, her mouth a thin line. 

 

“Of all the dumb things to be done, I do believe you have surpassed even  _ her _ with your stupidity Meebo.”

 

Sorey turned and saw Mikleo blush, his face flushing hard as he glared back at the visitor.

 

“E-edna! How many times do I have to tell you to not just waltz in! You can’t just come in an-”

 

Edna swung her umbrella forward, barely missing Sorey as she pointed at him and jabbed a finger behind her.

 

“Go with the Observer human. I have to speak with your Master for a bit.”

 

Sorey blinked but stopped when he saw who she pointed at.

 

Zaveid (no shirt like usual) smiled and winked at him, his hat hanging low over his eyes. He moved forward and helped Sorey stand, pushing him towards the door as he waved at the other two.

 

“Don’t worry, I will take good care of him. Just going to get him some new clothes and play babysitter while the grown-ups talk.”

 

And then they left, Sorey just glimpsing at Mikleo’s look of anger as he turned to Edna before the doors closed and separated them.

It was a sad thought for some reason.

 

They stopped and Sorey blinked to find himself in a room of green and browns, a motley of colors with orbs of yellow and orange swimming around the air. 

 

Zaveid sighed and then patted him in the back, the smile falling for a small frown. Sorey turned around and gave him a look of confusion, his eyes meeting his friend’s.

 

"Mikleo didn't look very happy to be interrupted by you two..."

 

“Don't worry, we do it pretty often. But Sheps! Wasn’t expecting you to be alive. I am pleasantly surprised!”

  
“Zaveid, what is going on?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What indeed?
> 
> So yeah, there is Zaveid and Edna. 
> 
> Ready for the talks with Sorey and Mikleo. 
> 
> And Alisha and Rose should make an appearance at some point. 
> 
> Comments? Concerns? Feedback welcome! 
> 
> Probably gonna be longer than I thought... Maybe. 
> 
> Please stick with me! I will go somewhere with this!


	4. TWO SIDES OF ONE COIN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He stopped and stared at himself, his eyes almost glowing with the change.
> 
> He whispered, “It’s fine Lailah. I knew what I was getting into.”
> 
> Lailah shook her head sadly, “No, Sorey-san. I highly doubt anyone realized what we were getting into.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finally got back into writing...
> 
> Sorry everyone. 
> 
> But here is another chapter! I did it!
> 
> Enjoy!

_Lailah!”_

 

_The Guardian turned, the smile already planted as Edna caught her eye._

 

_“Yes Edna? Why the visit?”_

 

_Edna frowned, her hands twitching around her umbrella._

 

_“You know why I visited. I heard the humans were destroying their world again. And I also heard that one of the them found the courts.”_

 

_Lailah gave her a small smile, “I see the Observers have been keeping up with their duties.”_

 

_“Don’t bring my brother and Zaveid into this Lailah. They were just worried. So is your Squire. You can’t just lock him in his court all the time. He won’t be able to grow that way._

 

_Lailah sighed and nodded, “You are right… But I just had to this time. The impact humans have on him…” She shook her head, “I can’t keep him safe without putting him away.”_

 

_Edna twirled her umbrella around nervously, “Was it that bad this time? What did they even ask for?”_

 

_Lailah hummed, taking a small orb and bringing the small sphere to her._

 

_“Actually, it was a lot better this time. A pure human sacrificed himself for the others.”_

 

 _She poured the orb over the sphere, Edna watching the small powder encircle the orb and slowly heal the world._  

 

_“He sacrificed his Humanity for the world’s Humans. What a poor, naive child he was. Now, he will never be more than that.”_

 

 

Edna is glaring at him.

 

“What Edna?”

 

She twirls her umbrella and Mikleo steps back, the warning heeded.

 

“You’re making a big mistake Meebo. I hope you know that.”

 

Mikleo frowns at the name, “Edna, I think I can handle a single human. Nothing bad is going to happen."

 

"How can you say that for sure? You've never dealt with something like this Dumbo."

 

"I am confident in my ability to not become corrupted Edna."

 

"How can the weakest Guardian say something like that? You can't even be confident in your ability to not be affected by the malevolence  _inside your own courts_!"

 

Mikleo flinches, the mark hitting a little close. His orbs flinch accordingly and Edna sighs, her fingers spinning her umbrella. 

 

"Ugh Meebo. Why this one? After killing so many before, why choose to save this sacrifice?"

 

Mikleo blinks and looks away.

 

He honestly didn't know. 

 

There was just something about Sorey. 

 

He  _had_ to save him. 

 

"You too Edna. Why are you so against this?"

 

"Because you are not ready to handle this. This isn't the same as holding a sacrificial animal Meebo. You can't keep him as a pet until the end of his life."

 

"That may be so but he is still a human. It is not like I went out and caught a monster.

 

Edna twitches, her eyebrow arching high.

 

“No human can trick Death. No human can hide from Time. What you have in your care at the moment, _Guardian_ , is not human.”

 

“And whose fault is that?”

 

It is a whisper, barely leaving his lips but it wasn't low enough. Edna almost flinches, - Mikleo can see the slight recoil -  and he instantly bites his tongue.

 

He spoke out of turn.

 

Edna twirls her umbrella, her face hard and slightly angry.

 

“If you want to be a fool, then so be it but don’t you dare bring Lailah into this. If you haven't noticed, she is no longer the master of this court. You are. And she didn't leave you in charge so you could go and die for no reason. She also didn't take you on as her apprentice for you to follow in her stupidly obvious footsteps. Aren't you suppose to learn from the master? How about instead of listening to those dumb instincts of yours, you pay attention to the worlds you guard and _think for once._ Because I won't let this stupidity go on again. I made a vow and I plan to keep it."

 

"Don't test me Mikleo."

 

Mikleo looks away, listening as Edna spins and all but stomps out, the doors of his court opening for her.

 

_Even if you say that, it's like I don't know already._

 

_Lailah._

 

-

 

_Lailah smiled at Sorey, her face giving away her exasperation at the situation._

 

_Sorey simply smiled back, checking out the body in the mirror again._

 

_His body. As of now._

 

_“You shouldn’t have done such a thing, Sorey-san. The humans have done more than just destruction, they have corrupted themselves beyond repair. To do such a thing… I do not understand.”_

 

_Sorey nodded, “I know Lailah. But I… had to do something. People like Rose and Alisha. Sergei and the others… They don’t deserve this. They are only children - innocents. You have to understand that at least.”_

 

_Lailah simply frowned, “But, to give your humanity to a Guardian… I shouldn’t have accepted such a thing. Especially with the unfortunate repercussion you now have.”_

 

_Sorey nodded. He knew._

 

_To never die. Never age. Never be allowed the last comfort afforded to Humanity._

 

_He stopped and stared at himself, his eyes almost glowing with the change._

 

_He whispered, “It’s fine Lailah. I knew what I was getting into.”_

 

_Lailah shook her head sadly, “I don’t think anyone realized what we were getting into.”_

 

 

“You know, you should have just stayed in that tower of ruins Sheps.”

 

Sorey gave Zaveid a look, “And just let them take Alisha? Rose? I don’t think so Zaveid.”

 

Zaveid frowned, “You aren’t even human anymore Sorey. You shouldn’t have been brought as a sacrifice.”

 

“I think it was _because_ I wasn’t human that Hedalf sacrificed me.”

 

“Well Hedalf is an idiot and so are you. Why didn’t you fight back kid? What were you hoping to accomplish?”

 

Sorey shrugged, an uncomfortable frown on his face.

 

"I don't know Zaveid but I couldn't do nothing. He was going to sacrifice the girls. I couldn't let that happen."

 

Zaveid sighed and grabbed Sorey's shoulders, his eyes searching Sorey's for something.

 

"This doesn't change anything. Saving that world - even a million times over - isn't gonna somehow bring her back. Saving those girls isn't going to bring her back. You know that right?"

 

Sorey’s stared at Zaveid for a second before his face dropped, the look nearly breaking Zaveid heart.

 

“I know Zaveid.

 

Lailah is dead.

 

I know that already.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, once again, Sorry about the (super) late release.
> 
> Things happen and then I forgot all about it. 
> 
> But here it is and I will try to bring out the next ones within the next few weeks.
> 
> So I will see everyone again, hopefully with more story and less confusion. 
> 
> Till Then!

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you enjoyed it. 
> 
> Comments and Feedback welcome. 
> 
> I will try to be a normal person and post like twice a week.
> 
> Wish me luck.


End file.
